<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk Dirty To Me by Slytherin_Pixie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494003">Talk Dirty To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Pixie/pseuds/Slytherin_Pixie'>Slytherin_Pixie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky is a dirty boy, Dirty Talk, Drinking Contest, Edging, F/M, Filthy Romanian words, Light Bondage, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Pixie/pseuds/Slytherin_Pixie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a supersoldier like Bucky and Steve. Tony throws a New Year's Eve party for the Avengers, and Bucky gets a little colorful with his language with his girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk Dirty To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy new year! And happy birthday, newbie, welcome addition to the super soldiers. Such a sausage fest…. Drink up! Be safe! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! Which…. doesn’t leave much…” You laughed as Pepper dragged Tony back away from the bar to their table. He had rented a bar for the Avengers to spend New Year’s Eve, and had paid for hotel rooms in the building above so no one would have to worry about drinking and driving. All in all, one of the better birthdays you’d had.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha and Sam’s laughter brought your attention away from Tony and over to where Bucky and Steve were in the midst of a drinking contest with Loki and Thor. The Asgardian liquor got the other soldiers closer to drunk than anything else they had found. You didn’t care much for the taste it added to the stuff from earth so you stayed annoyingly sober, as Sam put it. Thor had laughed too hard at something Darcy had said, and fallen backwards off his barstool. Loki stared at the shot, then up at Bucky, then over toward Thor.</p><p> </p><p>“I have more dignity than the oaf. I know when to say no.” The god got down from his barstool and nearly tripped over Thor, caught by Darcy. He smiled cheekily, quite willingly lead away by the dark haired woman as Thor got  to his feet with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Once again, my friends, I yield to your fantastic metabolisms. Enjoy the celebration, I need to find some water, cool off a bit.” Bucky watched Thor stumble away, Clint coming next to him to make sure he didn’t drown in the pool. He and Steve made their way back to the table with Wanda, Sam, and you. Bucky sat down next to you, kissing your cheek before leaning in to say something softly in your ear, but still loud enough that the others at the table could hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi-aș dori ca scaunul acela să fie fața mea ca să pot să-ți devorez pizda…” You blushed at the salacious tone Bucky used. You hadn’t picked up much Romanian, but you were getting better. You recognized the word chair, at least. Nat and Wanda, however, understood all of it. Wanda choked on her drink, spitting it a little as she coughed. Nat turned to look at Bucky with wide eyes and a softly muttered “Jesus Christ, Barnes…”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t wanna know what he said. I don’t wanna know.” Sam gave Natasha a glare. “You’re about to tell me what he said, and I don’t wanna know. I need another drink. Asshole.” He stood, and went toward the bar, followed by Steve to help him carry more drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Nat, I forgot you know Romanian…” Bucky said innocently. The redhead simply shook her head. You blinked as Bucky leaned in closer, his breath tickling on your throat. “What I said was… I wish that chair was my face so I could eat that pretty pussy of  yours.” You flushed scarlet at his words, squirming in your chair. “My, what a reaction… I can smell it too…” You looked up and he stood, offering his hand to help you up. “Hey, maybe we can do something other than kiss at midnight!”</p><p> </p><p>Nat and Wanda shooed you and Bucky away toward the elevators, to the room that you shared. Bucky made it part way to the elevators before he pushed you against the wall. “O să îți înroșesc fundul asemeni rochiei pe care o porți.” Once again you had no idea what he said, though the way his hands grasped your ass through the fabric of the red dress, spanking one hand against your backside definitely gave you the right idea. He always got chattier when he was close to intoxicated, though, like Steve, he never quite made it there.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you at least wait until you’re in the elevator before you start feeling her up?” Bucky just grinned at Carol and continued along to the elevators. He pushed the button for the proper floor, and then you were once again pushed up against the wall. His hands cupped your face, like you were something precious, his lips on yours. He drank you in like he was starved for your mouth, his body arching against yours.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Shuri told me a few things about this new arm of mine… Can’t wait to try them out.” Bucky grinned, nipping his way down your throat. You groaned as his teeth found flesh, the super soldier picking you up and carrying you out the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>You silently thanked Tony for giving you both a room close to the elevators, the metal hand grasping your ass firmly as he opened the door and brought you in. “There we go… Dulceaţă, I’m not gonna last, I want to make you feel so good…” He started to babble as you reached down to massage his cock through his trousers. You grinned as he dropped you on the bed, moving quickly to your knees in front of him. “Doll, no, it’s gonna be your birthday…”</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to. I want your cock down my throat…” Before he could protest again, you ran your mouth over the bulge in his trousers. He gasped, cupping the back of your head. Figuring he wasn’t going to argue anymore, you unzipped him and pushed his trousers down to expose him. He groaned again as you freed him, the aching length already throbbing and leaking precum for you. You looked up to watch him as you took him in your mouth, moaning at the saltiness of his flesh. You worked him slowly, loving the little moans and whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>“Arăți atât de drăguț cu penisul meu în gură… Fuck, doll… That fucking mouth of yours… Such a good little slut for me, aren’t you… That’s it… suge-mi-o… I’m gonna… fuck…” He shouted your name as he came down your throat, some of it spilling from your mouth as you struggled to swallow all of it. He pulled out of your mouth to let a few spurts hit your cheeks. You swallowed thickly as you watched his cock throb and return to life as Bucky looked down at you, his cum painting your lips and cheeks. “Fucking beautiful… Get up on the bed, time I gave you your birthday spankings.”</p><p> </p><p>You grinned and stood, Bucky nodding as you motioned to the dress. He groaned again as he saw you weren’t wearing a bra, and only had a scrap of lace pretending to be panties. “You’re gonna be the death of me, you know that, my little whore?” You simply winked and pulled the panties down, getting on your knees on the bed, your elbows supporting you.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky came up behind you, running his flesh hand over the sensitive skin of your ass. “God just look how wet you are… You’re gonna drown me, doll… Don’t forget to count.” He pulled his hand back and brought it down on your ass firmly, not worrying about hurting you. The sharp pain made you gasp, almost forgetting to count the strike. He continued a few more before giving you a little break.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Shuri is a smart girl. She saw that I would have been able to stop Zemo if I’d just been able to get out of the box. If I’d been able to break the glass. So, this hand can find resonate frequencies, match it, and shatter things… Do you know what that means, doll?” The question is purred in your ear as he ran the fingertip of his metallic index finger over your clit. You shook your head. “It vibrates.” You half scream as his fingertip starts vibrating, oscillating between hard and fast and soft and light. The constant changing of the rhythm makes it impossible for you to go over the edge, but still strong enough to hold you there.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away and resumed spanking you, alternating between firmly bringing pain and stroking your clit with his magic fingers to drive you into madness. Once he reached your age, he pushed you onto your back and dove in, his mouth latched onto your cunt. His tongue thrust and curled as his finger and thumb pinched your clit so you couldn’t escape the vibrations as he drove you higher and higher.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna cum, birthday girl? We’re almost to midnight… Think you can hold it until then? Be a good girl for me?” You nodded, looking up at him. He shifted, standing over you and pushing the still vibrating fingers inside you. He curled and thrusted, keeping you on that razor’s edge. <em>Ten, nine, eight, so fucking close, seven, six, oh god he’s going faster, five, four, three, two, one-</em> “Dă-ți drumul pentru mine.” You screamed, your back bowing as he moved inhumanly fast inside you, his fingers rubbing your g-spot mercilessly. You drenched his arm and the bed as you thrashed and bucked, trying to get away from Bucky as he refuses to let you come back down until he’s good and ready.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, you collapsed, barely conscious, not even of the fact that he dragged you up to the head of the bed. His tie wrapping around your wrists and tied to the headboard barely registered.</p><p> </p><p>You sure as fuck recognized his rock hard length sliding into your drenched folds, though. You tried to hold to him, but couldn’t. “Not getting out, doll. I had them put vibranium in the bed frame so we didn’t break it and damage the room… And there are vibranium threads in the tie… I came prepared, like a good Boy Scout. And now I’m gonna fuck my little princess like the good girl she is…” He began to roll his hips, going slow and deep, his mouth on yours again. He made love to you, holding you tight even as you pulled at the restraints. “Eşti frumoasă… Te iubesc…” He pulled back to look down into your eyes, his own steely blue ones blown wide, an intoxicating mixture of lust and adoration in them.</p><p> </p><p>He brought you to your peak again and again, his earlier climax letting him continue to move through each gentle, intense orgasm he pulled out of you. You lost track of the strings of Romanian he whispered in your ear, only understanding little bits and pieces. You recognized that they were showing his adoration for you, though.</p><p> </p><p>You lost count of how many times you came undone under him, his arms shaking as he began struggling to keep himself from letting go. “Bucky… please… cum with me… I want to feel you dripping out of me…” Your words made him groan and begin pounding you hard and fast. Your eyes rolled back as your over sensitive body began spiraling again, until you arched. The bed groaned under your pulling, the pleasure so powerful you couldn’t even scream. You shook with it, unable to stop coming again and again. He shouted your name and buried his cock deep, spilling inside you as you milked him over and over, until you were both over sensitive, over stimulated, messes.</p><p> </p><p>He collapsed against your breast, panting softly as he idly cupped one to play with the nipple. Bucky rolled off, but not away, cuddling up against you as he stroked your breast. He reached up and undid the knot to free your wrists, massaging them and kissing the marks left.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a good girl for me… My best girl… Ești jumătatea mea. Vrei să fii soția mea?” His sleepy mumbling slowly began to pull you out of your fog, recognizing a word. Wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Bucky… did you just propose?” You looked up at him, tears forming in your eyes as he blushes and nods.</p><p> </p><p> “I’ve wanted to for a while… Since Halloween, when you looked so damn cute… Been carrying the ring around, waiting for the right time. I fucking hope that it was the right time.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was the perfect time.” Bucky grinned sheepishly and opened a compartment in his arm. He pulled out an antique ring, a diamond glittering in the platinum setting.</p><p> </p><p>“It belonged to my ma. You make me happier than I ever thought I would be, ever again. I love you… Will you marry me?” You nodded as he slid it onto your finger and kissed you. He pulled you close, the pair of you slowly falling asleep, listening to each other’s heartbeats.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Romanian translations</p><p>Mi-aș dori ca scaunul acela să fie fața mea ca să pot să-ți devorez pizda- I wish that chair was my face so I could eat that pretty pussy of yours</p><p>O să îți înroșesc fundul asemeni rochiei pe care o porți- I’m gonna make your ass as red as that dress you’re wearing</p><p>Dulceaţă- Sweetie</p><p>Arăți atât de drăguț cu penisul meu în gură- You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth</p><p>Suge-mi-o- Suck me</p><p>Dă-ți drumul pentru mine- Cum for me</p><p>Eşti frumoasă- You’re beautiful</p><p>Te iubesc- I love you</p><p>Ești jumătatea mea. Vrei să fii soția mea?- You’re my other half. Will you be my wife?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>